Prior to the present invention pin and mating socket contacts for twin axial cables have included a plurality of non-integrated components, and terminating the cable to the contacts has been accomplished by soldering and the like.
Modern uses for twin axial cables such as, for example, in aerospace applications have placed increased emphasis on shielding electrical signals transmitted over these cables from electromagnetic interference. This is accomplished by shielding the cables, and an arrangement for terminating the shielded cables to the contacts is necessary. It is desirable that this arrangement be simple in structure and have as few loose components as possible.
The present invention is advantageous for the aforenoted purposes in that it enables simplified crimp termination to twinaxial cables, while having the advantageous feature of a minimal number of bonded or otherwise integral components.